Squeakend at Bucky's
Squeakend at Bucky's tells about Kuzco's squirrel-speak test with Bucky. Kuzco's introduction line Plot At Kuzco Academy, Mr. Moleguaco is telling the students to trade their squirrel language quiz with their neighbor. Kronk and Kuzco trade their tests. Mr. Moleguaco asks who can answer question number one. Kronk raises his hand and answers it correctly("Where did I bury my acorn?"), then congratulates Kuzco for putting the right answer on his quiz. Then, Mr. Moleguaco asks about question number two. Kronk answers it correctly("Look out, you're about to be hit by a cart."), but then tells Kuzco that he put the answer in number two, three, four, and five too. Malina observes that Kuzco doesn't actually know his squirrel squeak. Kuzco asks her what that stops him from doing, which Mr. Moleguaco replies to with the fact that Kuzco won't pass right-answering only one question out of five, and that it's only 20%. Kuzco asks if it was math, because he thought it was Squirrel Language Skills. Then Mr. Moleguaco tells Kuzco to see him after class. Later, Kuzco is in front of Mr. Moleguaco's desk. He is arguing about how useless squirrel speak is and asks if he's gonna save someone's life by saying "squeakity squeak squeak", but Mr. Moleguaco doubts it because Kuzco just said, "Go ahead, jump in the shark tank." While Mr. Moleguaco tries to explain him that a second language may be handy, Kuzco gets bored and starts to daydream. He is suddenly called by Mr. Moleguaco, who tells him that what he is going to do is assign Kuzco a private tutor, who is revealed to be Bucky the Squirrel. Mr. Moleguaco tells him that Kuzco is going to spend twenty-four hours with Bucky, living, breathing, and eating squirrel speak, disgusting Kuzco. Then, he says that Kuzco will do the test the next day, and that he strongly suggests that he passes. Later, during lunch, Bucky follows Kuzco, holds up a mango and says, "Sna-gee-ca!" Kuzco says it's a mango. Bucky says "sna-gee-ca" more slowly, but then Kuzco keeps saying it's a mango. This makes Bucky mad and he throws the mango at Kuzco, who then puts a tray lid on Bucky. He turns around and sees Malina, who asks what Kuzco's doing. Kuzco says he's getting lunch. Malina removes the lid and finds Bucky. Kuzco then asks if Bucky is the lunch special. Bucky then chatters furiously, but Kuzco says that Bucky says that Malina should like him more and become his empress. But Malina tells Mr. Multilingual that Bucky says he slammed a lid on his head, and he's supposed to be learning from him, not trying to cook him. Malina then gives Kuzco her English-Squirrel dictionary and tells Kuzco to start using it. Kuzco then asks Malina to come to his place and check on his progress. Malina tells Kuzco to ask her in squirrel squeak and helps him out by opening the book for him. Kuzco nervously says "squeak squeaker squack squeacken squoick", causing Bucky to slap his hand onto his face. Malina says it's close and that she and Kuzco got a study-date. After Malina leaves, Bucky shows to Kuzco that he has a crush and Malina, and Kuzco tells Bucky that he's his key to her and that it might be worth learning a second language afterall. Meanwhile, in Principal Amzy's office, Yzma says that she and Kronk must eliminate Bucky, because with him out of the picture, Kuzco will fail the test and Yzma will be come empress. Kronk tells Principal Amzy that this won't go over too well with Yzma because she already got dibs to the "Kingdom is Hers" deal. Yzma then rips her Principal Amzy disguise in two, revealing her usual purple outfit. Then Kronk asks Yzma if she's been Principal Amzy all this time. Yzma and Kronk then goes to the secret lab and Yzma demands Kronk to pull the lever. Kronk pulls the lever and nothing happens. Yzma asks if they can take the stairs, and Kronk asks why not. Yzma and Kronk finally arrive in the secret lab, Yzma is exhausted after taking the stairs. Yzma then thinks about what she should use to eliminate Bucky, then she finally firgured the solution: sleep-enducing fruit. Kronk refuses because he likes Bucky because he's cute. Yzma tells that it's only a magic spell and that Bucky will only be temporarily asleep. Kronk tells Yzma that he doesn't want to cross that line and that Yzma should do it on her, and that magical fruit brings nothing but trouble. Yzma furiously accepts Kronk's refusal. She then looks at a watermelon, but says it's too big. She then looks at a lemon, but says it's too hard, She then looks at a banana, but says it's too monkey. She then looks at an apple, but says it's "too wicked witchy"(a reference to Snow White). She then looks at an acorn, and says it's too perfect. Meanwhile, in Pacha's house, Kuzco says with Pacha and his family gone cannoing, nothing's gonna ruin his study-date. Bucky then hops up, holds up a mango from the fruit basket and sees "Sna-gee-ca?". Kuzco realizes that Bucky is the only thing that's going to ruin his study-date with Malina, and tells Bucky that he doesn't want a mango. Kuzco realizes that "sna-gee-ca" is squirrel for "mango". Bucky then chatters happily, and Kuzco sarcastically thanks him. Then, Bucky starts constantly throwing mangoes at Kuzco. Kuzco looks in Malina's dictionary on how to say "stop" in squirrel, but then realizes he knows how to use the dictionary. Kuzco then looks at Bucky evilly, and Bucky says "uh-oh". Kuzco then throws the dictionary at Bucky, knocking him off the table. Kuzco then looks at himself in the mirror. When Bucky climbs back up the table, he spots the magical acorn that Yzma has put. As Bucky eats the acorn, Yzma can be seen peeking through window. Bucky then falls into a deep sleep and Yzma goes back to hiding. When Kuzco goes back to the table to check Bucky, he thinks he killed him by throwing the dictionary at him. Malina then knocks on the door and Kuzco hides Bucky and the dictionary in his room before he answers the door. Kuzco tells Malina that it's a surprise to see her, but Malina tells him that he invited her. Malina then asks where Bucky is, but Kuzco says that Bucky taught him a full squirrel vocabulary and now he's napping. Malina then says that she and Kuzco should do a pretest before the retest by talking only in squirrel. Kuzco nervously agrees. During the test, Kuzco will constantly dash to his room and look through Malina's dictionary and dashes back with the appropriates words. After Malina says a realy long sentence in squirrel, Kuzco dashes to his room to look through the dictionary. Malina then sees that Kuzco didn't learn anything from Bucky, and asks where he is. Kuzco says he thought he Bucky was napping. Malina then sees Bucky, who is still asleep after he ate Yzma's magic acorn. Kuzco grabs Bucky and starts rocking him in his arms. Malina then grabs Bucky because she knows something's wrong with him. This leads to Kuzco and Malina pulling on Bucky. In the episode's Kuzco's Doodles, Kuzco narrates that during the fight, Bucky gets launched out of Pacha's house, tumbles down the hill, and lands on a road where a llama with a cart filled with mangoes is coming his way. Malina then is shocked because Bucky is about to get squashed, and Kuzco tumbles down the hill to save him but ends up stuck in a tree stump. After the doodle, Bucky finally wakes up, unaware of the mango cart. Kuzco tells Bucky that cart filled with mangoes is about to squish him. Bucky didn't understand what Kuzco said. Kuzco then stops the show tells the audience that they're emperor's multilingual skills finally pay off. And then Kuzco draws a crown on the other Kuzco's head and says that he's king of the tree stump, but then Kuzco draws an X over the crown and the show plays again. Kuzco then tries to tell Bucky that he's about to be hit by a mango cart, but then he realizes that he knows to say it in squirrel and finally shouts, "For crying out loud, Bucky, squeaken squeaker sna-gee-ca squeak squeak!" Bucky then gets the message runs out of the way. Bucky then congratulates Kuzco for getting it right. The next day, back in Kuzco Academy, Mr. Moleguaco congratulates Kuzco because he got a good grade in his test. Malina says he even got the last one right, "Look out! You're about to be hit by a mango cart!" Kuzco says that that one never comes up in real life. Back at Yzma's secret lab, Yzma is mad at Kuzco and that she'll "squeackety squeack squeacken him yet. Yzma then chomps on the magic apple, causing her to fall in a deep sleep. Kronk steps and says he knew that magical fruits bring trouble Category:Episodes Category:Season One